My Endless Love
by ButterflyzDreamz
Summary: Carly is in high school. She has Michael, and ends up living with Sonny. Each of them are in love with the other, but will they realize it before it's too late. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Going back in time, when Carly is in high school, so most of the story follows GH. She just had Michael and is living with the Quartermaines. This has nothing to do with the whole Carly/Caroline/Reese/Charlotte thing, but it sort of gave me the idea. Reese might be in it as Sonny girlfriend, but not as the one-time Charlotte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carly Benson stood in her room at the Quartermaine's house, watching her baby son, Michael, sleeping.

"What am I doing here?" she wondered, stroking her son's hair.

AJ walked in and Carly rolled her eyes at the sight of him. She couldn't she'd ever let him into her life, let alone her bed.

"Why do you look so happy to see me, Carly Babes?" AJ asked sarcastically, as he approached her.

"Go to hell, AJ. You're obviously drunk again. I want you away from my son when you're like this. Actually, I want you away from him forever, but that can't happen yet," Carly said, thinking of what Jason and Sonny had promised her.

"What are you talking about, Carly? You need me, and you know it, or else you wouldn't be here right now."

"You're the last thing I need. There's nothing you can give me that I couldn't get somewhere else."

"Oh, you mean like from my brother and your drug dealer friend, who is also like ten years older than you?" AJ asked.

"Jason is ten times the man you'll ever be, and Sonny is not, has never been, and never will be a drug dealer," Carly replied, angry that she was stuck there and annoyed that no one saw Sonny like she did.

"Did he tell you that himself?" AJ questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, he did. Now get the hell out of here you drunk bastard."

"Okay, Carly, but just wait. I know you'll come around soon."

AJ left the room and Carly slammed the door behind him.

"I've gotta get out of this place," she said to herself.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Carly hurried to get ready for school the next morning. Sonny was coming to get her early so they could talk about AJ, and what to do about him.

A car horn beeped at the front of the house. Carly knew it was Sonny and took her time getting herself and Michael downstairs. She wanted to make sure the Quartermaines saw Sonny.

Monica was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a sour look on her face. Carly knew she was about to say something, and she couldn't wait.

"I told you, we've lined up a nanny to watch Michael during the day while his parents are at school. I also told you that you are to stop bringing Michael to that gangster's house. He is not to be there anymore. He doesn't need to grow up under bulletproof glass. You need to start taking responsibility for your son and yourself, and to respect your son's father," Monica said angrily.

"Monica, my son has one parent, and that is me. AJ hasn't been around Michael once when he wasn't drunk, and that includes the day he was born. And Sonny has a perfectly good nanny watching Michael, so you can just cancel or fire whatever nanny you have. Michael is better off around Sonny than AJ, whose drunk driving, if you've forgotten, destroyed every memory this Jason has. If keeping my son away from AJ will keep him safe, then I am taking responsibility for my son. Now if you'll excuse me, Sonny's waiting," Carly replied, staring Monica down.

Carly stepped in front of Monica and walked out the door. As soon as she was in Sonny's car she burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Sonny asked as he helped her get Michael's car seat into the backseat.

"Every single person in that house needs a reality check so bad, and none of them knows it. Monica just told me that Michael is better off in their house than with you."

"But you love being with Uncle Sonny all day, don't you, Michael?" she said to her son, looking back to check on him.

"We have fun," Sonny said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sonny. Thank you so much for doing this. I would hate to have to leave him in that house all day. If he were to end up like them, I'd have to kill myself," Carly said, tears almost in her eyes. "Especially AJ. He scares me so much sometimes. What if he just takes Michael one night and I never see him again? I mean he said he would do that last week when he was drunk, but I don't know when to take him seriously anymore–"

Sonny cut her off. "AJ threatened to take Michael and leave?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," Carly said, crying now, "and I'm just really scared."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"Well, I just didn't think he'd go through with it," she explained.

"That's it, I want you out of that house, whether AJ likes it or not. I can't leave you there knowing that you and Michael are in danger," Sonny said, the protective side of him coming out.

"Well, Sonny, I have no place else to go. My mother won't let me live with her, and I can't pay for my own place, unless I quit school, which I really don't want to do, but I think I have to. It's the only way."

"You are not quitting school. I've told you a thousand times and you already know how important it is that you finish school, especially for Michael. You and Michael will just have to stay with me," Sonny replied.

"I don't want to impose on you like that. Besides, what would Alexis and Kristina say? You just got Kristina back, and I don't want to be the reason you lose her again."

"My home is not Alexis's home anymore, so she has no say, and Kristina loves you and Michael. She'll be thrilled to have you guys there."

"Well, okay, but you have to figure out a way around AJ and the rest of those crazy Quartermaines," Carly told him.

"Leave that to me. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, Sonny. Bye, Michael," she said, giving her son a kiss. "Mommy loves you, and she'll you after school."

Carly walked toward the entrance to Port Charles High feeling happy and safe for the first time in a long time. She saw her best friend Marissa near the doors and waved to her. Marissa ran toward Carly and went to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? You were supposed to call me this weekend. What happened?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to leave Michael with AJ. He and I were fighting. Damn, I can't believe I ever let the boy into my life. Worst decision I ever made. The only good thing I got out of him is Michael, and he could even end up fucking up Michael's life, too. I can't take living there anymore," Carly told her, leading up to the surprise that she was going to live with Sonny.

"That sucks. Look, you should come stay with me for a while. My mom won't mind until you can figure something out. Anything's gotta be better than living there," Marissa suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I've already got somewhere better to live. I'm moving tonight, probably," Carly said excitedly.

"Where?" Marissa asked, surprised. She loved Carly, but she never thought she would actually move out of the Quartermaine house.

"Oh, no place special. Just with Sonny Corinthos," Carly told her friend, trying to make it sound like it was the most normal thing in the world, which they both knew it was not. Carly was just coming around to admitting that she had a crush on Sonny, age difference of not.

"No way!" Marissa squealed. "Oh my goodness, you are sooo lucky. He is so totally hot! How the hell did you manage that one."

"I guess I'm a bigger slut than you thought," Carly joked. "No, actually he insisted on it. I didn't want to at first, but it would really be better for Michael. He doesn't need to end up like any of those whack jobs."

"So, this is all for Michael?" she asked dubiously.

"Well, yeah. Sonny said he wanted us to be safe, and that we're not safe with AJ," Carly explained.

Someone coughed behind them and Carly turned around to see AJ himself.

"So, Sonny says you're not safe with me? Do I need to remind you of how many times he's gotten shot? And don't think I'll ever let my son be raised by Sonny Corinthos. You can go live there if you want, but Michael stays with me," AJ said, trying to sound menacing.

"AJ, you never cease to amaze me. Michael spends more time with Sonny in a day than he has with you in his entire life. Michael is your son by biology, but it ends there. I am the only parent Michael has in this world, and don't you forget it. Michael and I are moving in with Sonny Corinthos tonight."

"Not if I have anything to do about it, Carly Babes." He put his arms around her and tried to pull her away.

"AJ, what the hell do you think you're doing get away from her," Marissa demanded, but to no avail.

"Sorry, Marissa, Carly and I have some private stuff to discuss," AJ said, dragging her away.

"AJ, get the hell off of me!" Carly yelled.

There was the sound of a punch, and then AJ's grip on her was released.Carly turned around to give him a piece of her mind, but saw that Jason had led AJ away and was talking to him, a furious look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marissa asked, gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go to class and see how long it takes Jason to back into school. I hope he beats him senseless."

"If I know Jason at all, he will."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes went by. Carly and Marissa were still waiting for Jason to get in class. Outside the window they saw two flashing red lights, and then heard the siren of the ambulance. At the same time, Jason walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Carly.

"Jase, you beat him up that bad?" Carly whispered.

"Well, Sonny called and told me what AJ said to you, and to make sure AJ didn't come near you. When I saw AJ handling you like that, I decided that's what I had to do," Jason whispered back to her.

"Aaw, my knight in shining armor," Carly teased. "But really, thank you. I can't wait until he's out of my life."

There was a knock on the door and then the principal, Mr. Busa, walked in with a young cop, Mac Scorpio.

"Ms. Cruz," he said to the teacher, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but I need Jason Morgan out here."

Jason got up silently, but Carly couldn't hold in her anger. "If anyone should be arrested, it's AJ. Jason was only defending me, because AJ just can't get the hint to leave me alone," Carly yelled.

"Miss Benson, do we need to bring you down to the station as well?" Mac asked.

"Carly, just be quiet. I'll talk to you later, okay? Just go to Sonny's after school and you'll be fine," Jason told her.

"Okay." She gave him a hug and a smile, and then he was gone.

Carly was worried. She knew this might be one thing Sonny couldn't get him out of. And it was all because of her, all because of one bad decision she'd made. She wondered if this would become a trend in her life.

"Carly? Carly!" Marissa exclaimed. "Where's your head at? Class just ended biotch."

"Oh, right. Look, I don't want to be here any longer. I'm going to call Sonny and have him come pick me up," Carly said, her mind coming back down to earth. "I have to know what happens to Jason."

"Have fun. Don't fuck him too soon," Marissa replied. Carly laughed. "I won't be fucking anyone for a long time. Look at how much trouble the last one has caused, and that was a year ago. I mean, I'm living with those nut cases. That's the worst thing anyone could ask for."

She walked outside and waited for Sonny. As soon as he pulled up, Carly could see that he was angry.

"We talk every day about how important education is, yet you have to leave school because you can't wait a few hours to see Jason," Sonny said, exasperated.

"What are you, my father or my friend?" Carly asked, annoyed and anxious to find out what was going on with Jason.

"I'm your friend, which is why I want to make sure you do everything you can to give yourself and your son a good life. And because I am a father, and you're part of my daughter's life, I have to make sure you're a good influence. Besides all that, I care about you and Michael. Both of you deserve the best," he replied.

"Thanks, Sonny. That means a lot to me, although I'm not sure seventeen with a baby exactly says good example."

"Hey, you're living a decent life, you're a good mother, and you respect yourself and others, most of the time. Anyway, Kristina doesn't know how babies are made yet," Sonny told her.

"Are you kidding me! Ten years old and she doesn't know how babies are made. I knew way before that," Carly said.

"Well of course you did," he said, laughing. "I don't think the stork brought you the baby that grew in there."

He tapped her stomach, and Carly wished there were more behind that touch, but she forgot that thought when she remembered Jason.

"What's going on? Do you think he can get out of this?" Carly asked, upset again.

"Definitely," Sonny reassured her. "Mac mentioned something about talking to you. I guess the Quartermaines refuse to believe that Jason was provoked, and the cops just want you to tell the story. Alexis is already there, so I was thinking we should go now."

"Fine. Michael's with Letecia?"

"Yup. He was having his morning bottle when I left."

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Carly walked into the police station quickly, eager to help her friend. Plus, she didn't want to feel guilty if Jason were in long term trouble. Carly felt the whole situation was her fault, and she didn't want Jason to take the rap for it.

"Carly," Alexis greeted, emotionless.

Alexis had never liked Carly, and Carly could never figure out why. She guessed it was because so much of Sonny's attention went to her and Michael instead of to Kristina.

The truth is, Alexis was simply jealous of Carly. She saw that despite her being a teenager, Sonny had feelings for Carly that he would never have for Alexis. Sonny had assured her that they were only friendly feelings, but Alexis thought different. And she hated the look he got in his eyes when he looked at Carly. It was as if everything else in the world just vanished and Carly was all that was left. Alexis longed for Sonny to look at her like that.

"Hi, Alexis. What do I need to do here?" Carly asked, wanting to get away from Alexis.

"It's really simple, Carly. You just have to tell Mac your side of the story and try not to make Jason look bad. So, let me hear what you're going to say," Alexis prompted.

"I'm going to say exactly what happened. I was talking to Marissa when AJ came over and started and argument with me. Then he grabbed me and tried to pull me away. Jason saw it and was defending me," Carly told her.

"Well, you might want to add–" Alexis began.

Sonny interrupted her. "Leave her alone. That's fine, Alexis. It's just a statement; she's not in court."

Carly told Mac the same story she had told Alexis and added, "AJ's been threatening to take Michael from me for a long time, saying that I'll never see him again. AJ's also drunk all the time, and a danger to anyone who comes near him. He got into a drunk driving accident and destroyed his brother's life. Jason didn't want the same thing for his nephew. He was defending me and Michael. Jason is not guilty of anything."

When Mac told her she could go, Carly ran back out to Sonny. "I hope I helped."

"I know you did," Sonny told her as he embraced her in a hug.

"Ready to go?" he asked, releasing her.

Carly nodded and Sonny added, "I don't think we're going to get your thing today. None of the Quartermaines will be there. They're all with AJ."

"Okay, then let's go back to your place. I'd really like to give Michael his afternoon nap. I miss him so much during the day," she replied.

So, that's what they did. Carly lay with Michael on the bed in Sonny's guest room. She still couldn't quite believe that this was to be her home.

"I know you love it here, Michael," she said, "and living here with Uncle Sonny is the best thing for you. I know you don't understand any of this right now, but one day you will. See, your dad, AJ, is a really bad guy. He's an alcoholic, and he puts your life in danger every time he comes near your. He doesn't treat your mama well, and I don't want him to ruin you life. That's why we're here, because Uncle Sonny can give you a better home and a better life."

Michael started to cry and Carly rocked him in her arms, singing the only song that would get him to sleep.

"_Baby's black balloon makes her fly_

_I almost fell into that hole in your life_

_And you're not thinking about tomorrow_

'_Cause you were the same as me_

_but on your kees._"

Carly looked down and saw Michael was sleeping. She decided she could sleep, too.

The next thing she knew, Sonny was shaking her shoulder and whispering, "Carly, do you want dinner? You've been sleeping forever. I didn't know if you wanted to get up or not."

"Yeah. Where's Michael?" she said groggily.

"In the living room with Jason."

Carly's face lit up. "Jason's here!"

She got up in a flash and ran down the stairs, yelling, "Jason!" the whole way down.

Sonny smiled as she ran ahead of him, but at the same time he was wondering, "Would she be this excited if it were me?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.

IluvCarson17: This isn't a Jason/Carly romance story. I like them as a couple, but in this fic they're just like best friends. As for Carly/Sonny, I'm still deciding what will happen.

"Jase!" Carly shouted again after hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here. I was so anxious. I thought you were going to be in trouble and it would be my fault."

"The only person who would be at any fault is AJ. Don't think for one second that this is because of you. AJ's had this coming to him for a long time," Jason assured her.

"Well, I'm very grateful to you both. I've probably said 'thank-you' a thousand times today, but each one was sincerely meant. All that you guys have done for Michael and me is wonderful. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You'll be repaying us by staying away from AJ and people like him forever. We don't mind doing this for you, but we'd really like not to have to do it again," Sonny said.

"Believe me," Carly stated, "I have learned my lesson. I'm never going down that road again, not even when hell freezes over."

"Good."

Jason's cell phone rang and he went into the hall to answer it, leaving Sonny and Carly alone. She was nervous for some reason, even though she had been alone with him countless other times.

"I've never heard you quiet for so long, Carly," Sonny observed.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How I have nothing to wear tomorrow. Or tonight for that matter," she replied.

"Hmm. I'm bust tonight, but maybe Jason could take you out. Otherwise, I'll have to take you to the Quartermaine's quickly," Sonny planned.

Jason walked back in and said, "That was Emily. She's in the park and needs me to come pick her up."

"So we're going to the asylum. They'll sure love seeing me," Carly said to Sonny.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, confused.

"I have no clothes," Carly explained.

"Well, Robin left a bunch of stuff at my place. You're welcome to take whatever you want," Jason offered.

"Yeah, right," Carly scoffed. "Thanks but no thanks. No way are you getting me to wear her clothes."

"Sorry, Carly, but that's what you'll have to do. I really don't have time to bring you to the Quartermaine's. I would have if I had to, but now I don't. It's just for one day," Sonny said apologetically.

"Whatever."

"Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jason said. "Come over tomorrow morning for some clothes, Carly."

"Bye, Jason."

"I'm bored," Carly said instantly after the door closed.

"Is there something you'd like me to do about it?" Sonny asked.

"Well, would you mind if I took Michael to the park and maybe met Marissa there? It's so nice out tonight. I don't want to waste it."

"Sure. Call Marissa and then eat your dinner," Sonny told her.

"Well, that was the other thing. That food is too healthy for me. I need some sugar. I was going to go to Kelly's so my mom could see Michael, and then I'd get a nice, juicy hamburger and some fries with ketchup. I just want one last night of junk food before I get stuck eating all this tasteless food," Carly pleaded.

Sonny sighed. "Just go, Carly. But if Kristina ever hears about this, it's going to be you who pays for it. You'll be eating tofu for a month.

"Eew. Okay, I'm going. I just have to call Marissa and get Michael ready," she said.

Carly went up to her room and dialed the buttons as quickly as she could.

"Marissa?" Carly said softly when her friend picked up.

"Yes. Who is this and why are you whispering?"

"It's Carly. I'm at Sonny's, and I don't want him to hear me talking about him. I need to talk to you about it. Can you meet me in the park in a half hour?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, but Carly," Marissa replied.

"What?"

"You're crazy."

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Carly pushed Michael's baby stroller through the park gates and looked around for Marissa. She had no idea that her every move was being watched by AJ.

He sat by the window in his room, careful not to disturb the cast that was on his broken arm. He still couldn't quite believe that Jason beat him up for Carly. She was supposed to be his and his alone.

AJ watched her with his son. He knew they were never coming back to his home again, but he hated the fact that she was living with Sonny Corinthos. He had to find a way to get them back.

"You will be mine, Carly, and so will Michael."

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"Carly, hey, Carly!" Marissa called.

Carly looked around and saw her approaching from the right with a tall, dark haired boy. "Hey, Marissa."

"This is my cousin, Ric Lansing. His family just moved here. Ric, this is my best friend and soul sister, Carly Benson, and the beautiful baby in the carriage is her son, Michael," she introduced.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. You'll like Port Charles. It's a pretty interesting little town," Carly said.

"So I've heard, and I've looked this place up online. There's a lot in the news about this town. And doesn't Sonny Corinthos live here?" Ric said.

Marissa laughed, and Ric gave her a perplexed look. "She lives with Sonny."

"Oh, really?" Ric asked, surprised. "So he's Michael's father. Wow."

"No. Michael's father is completely absent in his life as of today. Sonny is just a friend who is helping me out. He's the one who made it possible for me to keep going to school," Carly said, smiling.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about, Carly?" Marissa asked.

"Um, actually, Sonny."

"Okay, shoot."

"Look," Carly said to Ric, "I know this is going to be totally rude, but would you mind leaving us alone for like ten minutes? I just have to talk to her about some personal stuff."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go back to your house, Marissa," Ric replied.

"Bye."

"He's pretty hot," Carly said once Ric was gone.

"You think so. I was going to try to hook you guys up to get your stupid mind off Sonny, but I didn't think you'd like him that much," Marissa told her.

"No, I like Sonny too much, otherwise I might."

The guard following them coughed, and Carly turned around and said, "If Sonny finds out about any of this conversation, I'll make sure you are fired." The guard just nodded.

"Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk about– Sonny. I don't know what it is, maybe it's because I know I'm going to be living with him, but all of a sudden I can't be around him alone. I feel like such an idiot saying this, because we've been alone together so many times, and I was fine. Now all of a sudden I'm like a little girl with a crush," Carly told Marissa.

"Or maybe it's because for the first time you're admitting that you like him, and that makes you nervous. You're finally feeling happy and secure now that you're not stuck with AJ," she theorized.

"I don't know. Maybe, but what am I going to do about this. I know he doesn't like me; I'm seventeen for goodness sake. And besides, he likes women like Alexis and Brenda, not girls like me."

"You have to be more confident in yourself. He invited you and your son to live with him. Obviously he doesn't just think you're some dumb kid. Take your chances, Car, because he clearly likes you at least a little bit," Marissa told her. "And if you're not going to do anything about it, then you have to forget it and move on."

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, I'm gonna go meet my mom at Kelly's. Do you want to come? I'd stay later but Michael looks tired."

"No, I'm supposed to show Ric around. I'll see you tomorrow," Marissa said.

"Bye."

Carly walked over to Kelly's. As soon as she walked in the door, Bobbie ran to her and said, "Carly! Where have you been? I went to the Quartermaine house today to see you and Michael, and Monica said you hadn't been there all day. What's going on?"

Carly hesitated, and then told her mother what was going on. "Well, they don't know it yet, but I don't live there anymore. I moved in with Sonny today."

"No, Carly. I don't care what you say, I am not allowing my daughter and grandson to live with Sonny Corinthos. You'd be better off with AJ," Bobbie said, upset.

"I'm living with Sonny, whether you like it or not, mother. You kicked me out of your house, so you don't have control of me anymore. I've decided to live with Sonny because he'll be better for Michael," Carly raged.

"If you continue to live with Sonny, I'll never see you again, and I'll make sure AJ gets custody of Michael."

"You have no idea what is going on, mother, and until you do, I wouldn't say anything. Sonny invited me to live with him, and I'm going to, regardless of how you feel," Carly told her.

"You're living with my daddy?"

Carly turned around and saw Kristina and Alexis, and neither looked happy. Alexis gave her an evil glare. "To hell you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these characters. That would be cool, but I don't.

Carly turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You are not living at Sonny's and I'll make sure of it," Alexis said, jealous as hell and trying not to wear it right on her sleeve.

"Just how are you going to do that?"

"I know ways to persuade Sonny that you would never even think of, honey," Alexis told her.

"Obviously, so do I since he invited me and practically insisted that I live at the penthouse with him. Now I'm sure you're pissed off about this for some reason that I don't know, but you need to get over it and stop fighting with me in front of your daughter. All this is just going to confuse her," Carly replied, trying to sound like the mature one because she was in public.

"I am not confused. I just think that you shouldn't be living with my daddy. You aren't his daughter, I am," Kristina said, tears in her eyes.

"Kristina, if you have a problem with me living at your dad's place, you need to talk to him. He invited me, I just accepted," Carly said gently, not wanting to upset her any more.

Kristina looked up at her mother. "Can we go to daddy's tonight?"

"No, sweetie, mommy has too much to do. I'll bring you tomorrow after school," Alexis replied.

"I have to go. Mom, I hope you'll think about what I said, and maybe listen to me about AJ. This is really better for Michael," Carly said. "Bye, Alexis. Bye, Kristina."

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"That was quick," Sonny said as Max let Carly in.

"Well, I never got to eat. I was in Kelly's telling my mom about how I was moving in with you," Carly explained, mouth going a mile a minute. "She got really mad, and then I guess Kristina and Alexis heard. I had no idea they were even in there. Kristina was really upset, and Alexis was flipping mad. Expect a visit from them tomorrow. And don't worry, I didn't fight with Alexis. I mean, for like two minutes, but I just told her to stop because it would worry Kristina. And now I have to eat whatever health food you made, if you didn't throw it away, and it's going to be cold."

"Well, I appreciate you keeping it cool in front of my daughter. But about that food, I saved it. I just don't know if I should give it to you now," Sonny teased.

"Sonny, please. I'm starving. I slept through lunch, you know that. My body can't handle this starvation," Carly whined.

He laughed at her. "It's so amusing to watch you beg."

"I could think of something much better to beg you for, and I don't think you'd be laughing then," she thought.

"Fine, I'll just order in," Carly said.

Sonny laughed again, and then handed her the plate. "Here, you can have it."

"Thank you. Will you heat it up for me while I bring Michael to his room? He fell asleep on the way here."

"I'll bring Michael upstairs, you heat up the food," Sonny replied.

Carly grabbed the plate and took the plastic wrap off it. She found what appeared to be tofu, a dry salad, and what she classified as mashed potatoes turned orange. She put the whole thing in the microwave. When it was done, Carly took two bites of everything and threw the rest away. She was hungry, but not that hungry.

Sonny walked downstairs and told her, "I left some pajamas on your bed. They're big, but they'll be comfortable."

"Awesome, thanks," Carly started, but then finished, "I take that back. They could be the most amazing sleep clothes in the world and it still wouldn't make a difference because you are making me wear Robin's clothes tomorrow.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "What do you have against her?"

"She's a twit, she wasn't good enough for Jason, and she told AJ he was Michael's father, which alone is enough to hate her," she responded.

"Yes, that is reason enough, but unless you would like to wear one of my suits to school, you're wearing her clothes."

"No thank you."

"Well, I'm going to bed, Carly. Goodnight," Sonny said as he walked toward the couch where Carly was sitting, and then kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Sonny. Sweet dreams," Carly said, a huge grin on her face.

Sonny had kissed her! Whether or not it was just a goodnight kiss, Carly had loved all five seconds of it. He might never know it, but that small kiss meant so much more to her than just that.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

(The next morning, 6am.)

"Carly, it's time to wake up," Sonny said, tapping her shoulder.

"Go away. I was up all night with Michael. And he just started sleeping through the night, too," Carly said, not opening her eyes the whole time.

"Carly, come on, get up."

"I don't have to be awake for another thirty minutes. Leave me alone. Just because you like to be up at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean I do."

Sonny sighed and the picked Carly up and put her over his shoulder.

"Sonny!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes," she answered, "just put me down."

He obliged, and Carly ran back to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Carly. Please come downstairs. I made pancakes, and I even bought the syrup that's not fat-free, just for you," Sonny yelled from the hall.

"I'll be down in one minute," she shouted back.

Carly waited for Sonny to walk back downstairs, and then snuck into the bathroom where she brushed her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. There was no point in letting Sonny see her a mess, or to let him smell her nasty morning breath.

When she was satisfied, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen slowly. "Good morning, Michael," she said sleepily, but smiling at her son. "Uncle Sonny decided to wake me up early this morning."

Sonny turned around from his place at the stove and said to Michael, "And mommy only came downstairs for pancakes." He turned around to continue cooking the pancakes and smiled at how cute she looked in his too big pajamas.

"Did Michael have his bottle yet?" Carly asked.

"No. He didn't seem hungry, so I decided to let you do it. There's one in the fridge. Just heat it up. And don't forget to go to Jason's for some clothes."

Carly groaned. "I'm going to put that off for as long as possible."

She got a bottle out of the fridge and put a pan of water on the stove to heat it up.

"I'll watch that. I'm here anyway. You can go to Jason's and find some clothes. I know how long that will take you, which is precisely why I got you up so early."

"Thanks," she said to Sonny, and then to Michael, "Come on, buddy. We're gonna take a walk over to Jason's to see if mommy can actually find some clothes that look normal." She picked Michael up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked across the hall and knocked on Jason's door.

"Good morning, Carly," Jason greeted her.

"Hmph. What's so good about it?"

"Let me take Michael while you go pick out some lovely clothes in my room. They're in the closet on the left," Jason informed her.

"Great," Carly said sarcastically. She walked up the stairs and went into Jason's bedroom, wanting to find something to wear and get out of there.

She opened Jason's closet, looked at the clothes, and sighed. "There really is no hope in here," she said to no one in particular.

Carly browsed through the clothing, searching for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, wanting to look as plain as possible, hopeful that no one would be able to tell she was wearing Robin's clothes, but she was finding nothing. Finally she found jeans and a black shirt and decided that was what she would wear.

"It's the best I can get from this wardrobe," she murmured as she started to change.

Downstairs, Sonny entered Jason's penthouse. "Is Carly still picking out clothes?" Carly heard him say to Jason.

She thought nothing of it as she undressed, until the door opened and Sonny walked in. "Carly, are you almost ready?" he asked, and then he saw her. He had to look at the ground to stop from staring at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"I'm really sorry. I should have knocked," he said as she rushed to cover herself up.

"Yeah, you should have," Carly said annoyed, but inside she didn't care. It just gave Sonny one more image of her to think about.

He shut the door and Carly smiled. She couldn't have planned that better herself. She quickly got dressed and then went downstairs, putting her annoyed act back on. She didn't want Sonny to know that she liked what had happened.

"I'm going back to feed Michael. I'll see you guys later," Carly said, rolling her eyes at them.

"Your pancakes are on the counter," Sonny called after her.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Carly walked into the penthouse and yelled, "I'm home!"

She was greeted by silence, and she looked around the living room to find Sonny smiling at her and Kristina and Alexis giving her evil looks.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna go back to Marissa's house," Carly said quickly. "Do you need me to take Michael?"

"No, he's fine. I'll see you later, okay?"

Carly left and Alexis went back to arguing with Sonny.

"You cannot honestly tell me you think it is a good idea to have her living here," Alexis said, eyes bugging out of her head.

Kristina looked at her father, waiting to see what he would say.

"It doesn't matter if it's a good idea, although yes, I do think it is one. The point is, I'm trying to help a child here. You would want the same thing for Kristina. And Carly deserves it more than anything. She's put up with so much, and dealt with it all so well. I just want to give her a break," Sonny construed.

"Sonny, you know it's about a lot more than that."

"Kristina, please go upstairs in your room," Sonny said quietly. He didn't know what he was going to say about his feelings for Carly, but whatever they were he didn't want his daughter to hear it. He was still having trouble getting the picture of her undressed out of his head.

"But, daddy," Kristina whined.

"Kristina," Sonny warned.

She walked up the stairs pouting and upset with her father. It always seemed like he didn't want her around. "Why is Carly more important to him than I am?" she wondered.

"So, what were you going to say? Were you finally going to admit that you are in love with Carly?" Alexis asked, fuming.

"I'm not in love with her," Sonny shouted, unconvincingly.

"Right, Sonny. That's bull shit, because you know the only reason you asked her to live with you is for your own agenda. It has nothing to do with Michael, because if it did, you would just put them up in some apartment across town and check on her once a week. If you don't love her, then what is it about her? I'm dying to know, Sonny, because you're the only one who sees it."

"I asked her to live here because we're friends. I knew she didn't need my help, but I saw that she sure could use it. And I wanted her to live here because there's something amazing and special about Carly. She's so strong, and beautiful, and she is such a good mother. She makes me laugh, and we just have a good time together. A good time as friends."

Kristina ran into the living room, tears in her eyes. "I hate you, daddy. I hate you."

The song Carly sings in Chap.2 belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't really like the last chapter, so I decided to update quickly, but whether or not that happens is a different story. So, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except Marissa.

Sonny turned his head toward Kristina. "Kristina? What are you talking about?"

"I hate you! Why do you want her and not me?" Kristina asked, tears streaming down her face.

He sat her down on the couch. "Where did you ever get the idea that I don't want you? Kristina, you are my daughter, and I love you more than anything else in this world, and I always will, no matter who comes along. Carly is my friend, and yes, she is living here for now, but that doesn't mean I don't want you. I would love it if you were to live here, but your mom and I have both agreed that it's better for you to live with her. I hope you understand that."

"But you live with Michael's mom, so why don't you live with my mom? And why don't you and mom love each other any more?" Kristina questioned, still upset.

"Your mom and I will always love each other, because without one another we wouldn't have you. We're just not in love anymore. That's why we don't live together anymore," Sonny explained.

"Do you love Carly now?"

Alexis looked at Sonny and waited for his answer. She was sure he would never lie to his daughter.

"I love Carly as a friend, but that's all we are right now. And no matter how I feel about Carly, I will always love you just the same as always. Okay?"

Kristina nodded. "Thanks, daddy. I love you, too. And I'm sorry about what I said before."

He hugged her. "How about you stay overnight tonight?"

"Can I, mom?" Kristina asked excitedly, wiping her eyes.

"Sure. You'll have her to school on time tomorrow morning?" Alexis asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I guess so," said Alexis, who was actually very unhappy with the situation.

"Yea!" Kristina yelled.

Sonny smiled. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Alexis."

"Bye, mom."

Alexis left and Carly walked in at the same time.

"Hey, Sonny. Hi, Kristina. Um, Sonny, I went shopping, so you don't have to worry about taking me to the Quartermaine's for at least a few days. I'll just need to wear your pajamas again. And Kristina, I must say, you look a whole lot happier than when I saw you last night. Did you and your dad have a talk?"

Kristina nodded. "Yeah, and I'm going to sleep over tonight," she replied.

"I'm sorry if I was rude yesterday. I was just upset, and maybe a little bit jealous. I really do like you," she added.

"It's fine. I've already forgotten all about it," Carly said.

Michael began to cry from upstairs and Carly said, "I have to go get him. Do you want to come help me?"

"I can help?"

"Yeah, come on."

They walked up the stairs, and Sonny called after them, "Have fun ladies. I'm going over to Jason's. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He walked across the hall and let himself into Jason's house.

"Jason, I need your advice," he called.

Jason stepped out of the kitchen and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Carly."

"What has she gotten herself into now?" Jason inquired.

"Nothing. It's not that, it's just, well what does she think of...of me?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Alexis was over today. She found out that Carly was living with me and suggested that I was in love with her, and I had trouble denying it. She's all I think of all day. And I walked in on her changing today, and all I could think of is how beautiful she was. I know it's crazy, I mean she's only seventeen years old, but when I'm with her it doesn't seem to matter. And I was just wondering she'd said anything to you, about me."

"She hasn't, but either way I think telling her would be a bad idea. Carly's going through way too much right now, what with Michael and AJ. And the whole thing would just look bad. Alexis would be pissed and take you to court for custody of Kristina again. It's just way too much trouble right now," Jason replied.

Sonny thought about what Jason had said. He knew Jason was right, but he was still disappointed. He'd wanted someone to agree with him, so he could truly end up agreeing with it himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sonny said, trying to hide his true feelings. "I'll see you later. I have Kristina over tonight."

He left Jason's unsure of what to do. He knew Jason was right, but Sonny didn't want him to be.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

(The next morning.)

"Bye, Sonny," Carly said as got out of his car and headed for school.

"Bye, Carly," Sonny said quietly.

"He's being so weird since last night," Carly thought. She wondered what was going on, but dismissed it as she Marissa and Ric coming toward her.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she called to them.

"Everything. Carly, I have something huge to tell you. You are never going to believe this," Marissa said delightedly.

"And this is where I take the cue to leave," Ric said.

Both girls laughed and thanked him.

"Okay," Marissa started, "you know how my mom is using Alexis as her lawyer in that whole thing with her car accident?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Alexis came over early yesterday– she had an appointment with my mom– and my mom wasn't home yet. I told her to just wait in the foyer, and of course she did. A few minutes later, someone called her on her cell phone. She picked up and started talking about Sonny, so of course I listened. Carly, he loves you, girl," Marissa said excitedly.

Carly looked at her with doubt. "Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yes! She was talking like she was all mad, and she was like, 'I can't believe Sonny is so in love with that girl. She's only seventeen years old.' Who else could she have been talking about?"

Carly finally decided to believe her. She jumped up and yelled, "Yes!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to do something. If I can figure it out, I'll make my move tonight. You have no idea how happy I am right now. This is perfect."

All through the school day, Carly planned on what she would do with Sonny. Now that she knew her feelings were mutual, she could do something about them instead of just fantasizing. She couldn't wait to get home.

Home. She loved knowing that it was hers and Sonny's.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was perfect. Carly had proof that Sonny's feelings for her were more than friendly, and now she would act on her own feelings.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Sonny sat alone in his office, brooding over his talk with Jason. He knew Jason was right. Carly was too vulnerable, and she didn't need a relationship to distract her from Michael. But why did her presence in his life seem so perfect, so right?

He saw her undressed in his head for the thousandth time that day– or was it that hour?– and thought he understood why AJ was so obsessed with her.

Sonny slammed his hand on the desk. He needed to get back to work, but thoughts of Carly kept clouding up his mind.

He picked up the phone. Sonny needed a date for that night, and her knew just who to call.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Carly was back at Sonny's with Marissa after school. They were talking excitedly about a phone call Carly had gotten from Sonny earlier.

"Wait, tell me exactly what he said!" Marissa shrieked, happy for her best friend.

"He said to take as much money as I needed and take it to Windham's for a dress because we were all going out tonight," Carly told her dreamily, her eyes closed.

"Well, who is 'we,' exactly?"

"I guess me and him and Michael. Do you want to help me pick out a dress? And something new for Michael since all his dress clothes are still at the Quartermaines'."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Let me get Michael ready and we're gone."

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Carly looked at the clock. Ten minutes until Sonny was supposed to pick her up.

Michael was on the floor beside her, sitting comfortably in his bouncy chair, and looking adorable in his new clothes. "You look so handsome," Carly cooed.

"Tonight could be the start of something for me and Uncle Sonny," Carly said wishfully to Michael as she checked herself in the mirror.

She loved her dress, and hoped Sonny would too. It was red, his favorite color, and form fitting. And Carly knew it revealed just enough for him to be sure to notice, and make him remember just how much of her he'd seen before. She had no idea he couldn't get it off his mind.

She heard the door open. "Carly, are you ready? We have to go in five minutes. The car is waiting downstairs."

"I'll be right down," Carly called. She scooped Michael up into her arms, got her purse off the dresser, and headed downstairs. She smiled as she saw Sonny, but then was confused when she saw a tall, beautiful, red-haired woman standing arm in arm with him.

Sonny smiled when he saw her. "I can't believe you're actually ready, and early. The world is coming to an end."

They laughed, and then Sonny said, "You look beautiful, Carly," but it was so much more than that. The second he saw her, his heart started pumping in his chest, so fast and hard that he was sure everyone in the room could tell what he was feeling. Carly looked stunning, and he knew he'd have a hard time keeping his eyes off of her that night.

"I'm confused, though. Why do you have Michael so dressed up?" Sonny added.

"When you called, you said we were all going out. I assumed that meant Michael. I guess not, right?"

"No. This is pretty much an adult night. I'd like you to meet my date, Camilla," Sonny told her, gesturing to the woman. "She just started working for the coffee business, and asked me to show her around Port Charles. I thought this would be a good start."

Carly watched enviously as Sonny linked arms with Camilla, but she tried to be civil to her. "Hi. I'm Carly, and this is my son, Michael. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, too. Now, I must say, I love your home. Did you decorate this yourself? I'd love to hire you for my place. I'm afraid it's pretty plain right now."

"Actually, it's Sonny's house," Carly said smugly, hoping to strike jealousy in her. "Michael and I just live here."

"Oh, really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I just separated from Michael's father, and Sonny's helping us out. But, um, Sonny, so I'm supposed to be like the third wheel tonight?" Carly asked, trying not to show how jealous she was.

"Of course not. You're going with Jason. I thought I told you that," he explained.

"Oh," Carly said, trying to hide the hurt she felt. "I'm going with Jason. Okay. That's fine. I just didn't know he was going. I don't even know where we're going."

"We're going to a benefit for Lois's cancer research foundation. It's at Club 101. Lois was having trouble selling tickets, so I figured I would by two more," Sonny said.

Carly just nodded and was silent until they got to the club and Jason pulled her to the side.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, addled.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you didn't seem too happy to be coming as my date tonight, and you didn't talk the entire way here, which never happens. So, if I did something you need to tell me, because I have no clue what it could be."

"I'm not mad at you, Jason. Don't worry about it," she said, looking at Sonny, who was currently dancing with Camilla.

Jason saw that she wasn't looking at him, and turned to find out what had captured her attention. Jason looked around, but all he could see was Sonny.

"Are you jealous?" Jason teased, not knowing how serious her feelings really were.

"No, I–" Carly hesitated, and then thought about telling him. He was her best friend after all, so why not? She knew she could trust him, no matter what.

"Yes," Carly admitted. "Jase, I don't know what it is, but every day I've become more and more attracted to Sonny. I am in love with him. Tonight, when he called me, he said we were all going out. I thought he meant me and him and Michael. You don't know how much it hurt when he showed up with a date."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything, except in knowing Michael was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Jason couldn't believe his ears. Had Carly and Sonny gone crazy? He knew they liked each other, but could their timing be any more off? Jason didn't want to see either of his friends hurt, and he knew they would end up doing that. He needed to find any way to dissuade Carly.

"Couldn't it just be because you're living with him now, and he treats you well, he's taking care of you, and no one else has ever done that before?"

"That's all part of it, but I was starting to love him way before that. We have fun together. We're complete opposites, but somehow that works for us. Sonny and I were friends first, and now I have feelings for him, partly because of what you just said, but there's a lot more to it," Carly told him. She wasn't going to tell him she knew Sonny returned the feelings, because now she wasn't so sure.

Jason just nodded. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wasn't telling Carly that Sonny shared the same feelings. "Well, do you want to dance?" was all he could say to her. She nodded and followed him onto the floor.

Sonny couldn't take his eyes off Carly. Camilla was talking to him, and all he could do was nod. He wasn't even hearing a word she said. How could Carly stand there and look so beautiful that he couldn't focus on anything else? It was nothing new. Carly didn't even have to be in the room for her to distract him from whatever he was doing. He had to have her, but he knew Jason was right. It wasn't the right time.

"Are you listening to me?" Camilla asked, bringing Sonny back to her.

"What?"

"Are you listening to me? I just asked you what you thought of the music and all you did was nod. In fact, since we've gotten here, all you've done is nod your head, and you haven't looked at me."

She looked in the direction Sonny was looking and saw Carly. "Do you have something going on with her?" Camilla asked, jealous. She was determined to have Sonny Corinthos, and no one would get in her way.

"No. I was just wondering what she felt like being without Michael at night. This is one of the first times she's ever done that for such a long period of time," Sonny lied.

"Oh."

There was a disturbance near the door. A large group of people came in, arguing and shouting. Carly turned to see who it was, and was angry to see it was the Quartermaines.

"Look who it is," she said to Jason, rolling her eyes.

"Don't start anything, Carly. It won't help anything."

"I won't start, but if they do, I'll fight back."

The Quartermaines headed toward them, and Carly whispered, "See, they're already coming over here. Don't ask me not to finish it when they start."

However, they didn't say anything to Carly but to Jason. It was Monica who spoke first.

"Jason, what are you doing here with her? She took your brother's son away from him and gave him to that gangster over there."

"My brother demolished my life. The best thing Carly ever did for her son was bring him to Sonny's. I'm here with Carly because she is my friend, and my date for the night. Now please leave, and don't bother me, Carly, or Sonny at all for the rest of the night," Jason replied calmly.

But Edward couldn't leave it at that. "Do you realize what you're doing to your son, associating him with such filth?" he attacked Carly. "Being with you is bad enough, and then you add Sonny Corinthos."

Carly slapped him, and everyone's heads turned to look at the scene.

"Don't you ever talk about me or Sonny that way. We are giving Michael something that AJ could never give him," Carly yelled.

She continued shouting insults until Sonny ran to her and said, "Come on, Carly, let's go. Jason, Camilla, come on."

"No," Carly screamed. "He thinks he's going to insult me like that. Well, he's got another thing coming."

"Carly, let's go," Jason urged.

She didn't like it, but she didn't protest too much when Sonny and Jason dragged her out.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"Go upstairs and change, Carly, and then lay down and get some rest," Sonny said upon returning to the penthouse. Leave it to Carly to make a scene.

She started walking upstairs, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Sonny and Camilla sit on the couch together, one of his arms around her. Carly had to do something to get his attention.

Alone in her room, she started to undress, and remembered what had happened at Jason's house. Now she just needed a way for it to happen again. She went to take her earrings off, and the idea struck her. How often did she get her clothes caught on her earrings? It would be the perfect excuse to ask Sonny for help.

Carly lifted the dress up and got it so it was caught on one of her gold hoop earrings, and that enough of her was revealed so Sonny couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Sonny," she called. "I need your help. My dress is stuck on my earring and I can't get it off."

She heard Sonny laugh, and then said, "I'll think I'll let you work this one out yourself."

"Oh, Sonny. Just go. This has to be awfully embarrassing for her," Camilla said, raising her voice so Carly was sure to hear. "When I was her age, I didn't want anyone to see my body."

Carly hated the patronizing sound of her voice. "No, I don't really care actually. I mean, Sonny's seen me without clothes before. I just want this dress off my freaking ear," Carly replied, knowing how much Camilla wanted Sonny.

Sonny ran upstairs and prepared himself before opening the door. After this he'd have two images of her that would never leave his mind.

"All right, here we go," Sonny said, disconnecting the dress and the earring. "And, you're good."

Carly looked at him and couldn't help but notice how close their faces were. She knew she might never get this chance again. "Thank you, Sonny," she whispered, and then leaned in and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

My computer's been busted forever, but I'm getting a new one sometime this month, so expect a new chapter soon. I have the next chapter almost all written, so it will be up as soon as the new computadora arrives at my house. If anyone has anything they want to see happen just email it to me or put it in a review and I'll think about it.


End file.
